Couple
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Oneshoot Compilation of Lee Siblings JAEYONG and MARKHYUK Romance and Fluff


**Couple**

Kim Joungwook

JaeYong, MarkHyuk

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **NCT**

 **.**

Cuaca hari ini terasa sangat panas. Musim panas di Seoul baru saja akan dimulai. Lapangan depan fakultas seni rupa terasa sepi. Padahal biasanya selalu ada mahasiswa yang dengan santai duduk-duduk atau bahkan bermain bola dan basket disana. Namun sepertinya panas yang sangat menyengat menghalangi mereka untuk beraktifitas langsung dibawah sinar matahari.

" _Hindari beraktifitas dibawah sinar matahari langsung. Usahakan tidak bermain air dengan atap terbuka. Untuk tiga hari kedepan antisipasi gelombang panas yang akan ter_ _j_ _adi di beberapa bagian Korea Selatan._ Sial, padahal aku sangat ingin berenang sekarang."

Gerutuan itu memenuhi telingan Taeyong yang duduk tepat didepan orang yang tengah berbicara itu – tepatnya membaca pesan dari bmkg Korea –

Taeyong meminum jus strawberrynya santai, "bukan seperti itu Donghyuk ah. Kau mau kulitmu menjadi memerah dan mengelupas lagi seperti tahun lalu?" Taeyong menatap Donghyuck lamat-lamat. Donghyuk yang ditatap seperti itu melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, "Tapi hyung~ sangat gerah dikantin ini. Kenapa kampus tidak memfasilitasi AC sih di kantin?!"

Taeyong tertawa, adik tingkatnya ini sangat imut dan lucu jika tengah kesal seperti ini.

"kau bisa berenang di dalam ruangan. Biasanya juga kau ke hotel Minhyung jika ingin berenang."

"tidak! Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan adikmu, hyung. Dasar menyebalkan!" Donghyuck malah semakin cemberut.

Taeyong mengernyitkan keningya, "kenapa lagi? Sepertinya kemarin kalian masih baik-baik saja saat kau menginap di rumah."

"setelah itu hyung! Bayangkan, masa adik hyung satu-satunya itu meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah. Tanpa meninggalkan apapun ia pergi begitu saja. Setelah melakukan yang 'iya-iya' semalaman masa aku dibuang."

Taeyong menepuk kepala Donghyuck, "makanya, hormon itu ditahan. Untung saja kamar Minhyung kedap suara. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan eomma akan mendengar jeritanmu semalam. Kau kan kalau nge-sex sama Minhyung tidak pernah pelan."

"hyung~" Donghyuck berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah, malu sekali kegiatan ranjangnya dengan kekasih diketahui orang lain, calon kakak ipar lagi.

Taeyong tertawa. Menggoda kekasih adiknya itu sangat menyenangkan.

"hai sayang. Sudah lama menunggu?" suara berat itu menghentikan tawa Taeyong. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar saat disambut dengan kecupan ringan di pipi kanannya.

"Hai Jae. Tidak, aku baru saja sampai disini dengan Donghyuck." jawab Taeyong pelan. Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghyuck yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"dia kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun begitu sudah duduk disamping Taeyong.

Taeyong terkikik gemas lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaehyun, berbisik, "aku menggodanya tentang kegiatan ranjangnya dengan Minhyung."

"Yak hyung! Kalau bisik-bisik jangan sampai orang lain tahu. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kalian bicarakan." Donghyuck mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tajam pasangan didepannya itu. Ia menghabiskan jus jeruknya dalam sekali teguk.

"aigoo~ kau sedang bertengkar ya dengan Minhyung? Anak itu tadi tengah asistensi denganku tapi tidak fokus. Kau tidak menjawab telponnya lagi?"

"molla. Aku tidak mau membicarakan Minhyung disini. Aku mau pulang saja." jawab Donghyuck ketus. Ia sedikit menghentakkan gelas yang tadi ia pegang. Sudah habis isinya ia minum.

Jaehyun tertawa, "kau tak mau melihat Minhyung latihan basket sore ini? Kau tahukan dia mau diangkat jadi kapten semester depan?"

"terserah. Aku tak peduli. Dia selalu sibuk. Mengurus hotel lah, tanding basket lah, apalah, aku sudah lelah." lalu Donghyuck segera berdiri dan membawa tasnya menjauhi meja tempat Jaehyun dan Taeyong duduk.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" Jaehyun memandang ke arah hilangnya Donghyuck. Seingatnya saat ia menjemput Taeyong –dan kebetulan ada Donghyuck dirumahnya– tadi pagi masih biasa saja.

Taeyong mengangkat kedua bahunnya, "biasa, urusan rumah tangga. Sudah, ayo aku akan melihatmu latihan basket."

Jaehyun mengikuti Taeyong berdiri, setelah menghabiskan jus strawberry dari gelas Taeyong.

"aku bisa membelikanmu jus yang baru, Jae." ucap Taeyong saat melihat kekasihnya yang justru meminum sisa jusnya.

Jaehyun tertawa lalu mengusak ringan rambut Taeyong, "tak apa. Tidak baik membuang makanan, sayang."

Taeyong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan lebih dulu didepan Jaehyun, ia tak suka jika dibantah. Jaehyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan santai dibelakangnya. Sudah biasa dengan aksi ngambek Taeyong, paling sebentar lagi juga akan memanggilnya.

"Jae~ iihhh ayo cepat!"

Tuh kan benar?!

.

.

.

 **STOP**

.

.

.

Sebelum kita berjalan lebih jauh lagi untuk mengetahui cerita mereka, ada baiknya kita mengenal mereka dulu kan?!

 **Jung Jaehyun**

22 Tahun

Manajemen Bisnis tahun ketiga

Parents : Jung Yunho - Kim Jaejoong

Anak Tunggal

In Relationship with Lee Taeyong since 2015

 **Lee Taeyong**

22 tahun

Interior Design tahun ketiga

Parents : Lee Jinki - Kim Kibum

Adik : Lee Minhyung (21)

In Relationship with Jung Jaehyun since 2015

 **Lee Minhyung**

21 tahun

Manajemen Bisnis tahun kedua

Parents : Lee Jinki - Kim Kibum

Kakak : Lee Taeyong (22)

In Relationship with Lee Donghyuk since 2016

 **Lee Donghyuk**

20 tahun

Broadcasting Communication tahun pertama

Parents : Lee Hyukjae - Lee Donghae

Adik : Lee Jeno (18)

In Relationship with Lee Minhyung since 2016

.

.

.

.

.

 **So,**

Ini bakal jadi salah stau project ku untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, wkwkwkkw

Dikarenakan dunia perkuliahan semester enam sangat menyedihkan, dan skripsiku tidak maju-maju, aku kembali ke fanfic.

Setelah satu tahun lebih hiatus, akhirnya aku kembali.

Adakah yang menunggu?

Dulu aku suka couple sebelah, sampe sekarang masih sih, tapi yaaa mau balik ke Sm stan. Hehehehehe

Semoga sukaaaa

Oh iya, aku juga update di wattpad ku dengan username yg sama.

See you for the next chap~~

XXX


End file.
